Guía para ser un buen bastardo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Que ser un bastardo no es fácil, y menos teniendo a otro bastardo para que te incordie la existencia. Feliz cumpleaños, esposa.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Future!Rogue/Mard Geer.

 **Extensión:** 1565 palabras.

 **Notas:** "Este Fic es un regalo para Sly por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro GJM". Y es el momento en que deberían quitarme la PC y vetarme la escritura (?). NO tengo idea de qué es esto, lo escribí en minutos y es una ociosidad bien fumada y crack y rancia (?)

Espero te guste de cualquier forma, esposa, pese a ser tan... ¿rara?, ¿rancia?, ¿tonta?

(Quitenme la PC, es en serio).

 **.**

* * *

 **Guía para ser un buen bastardo.**

* * *

 _Regla nº1. Un buen bastardo no se arrepiente._

* * *

No tiene porqué, para empezar. Ya quisieran, pobres y estúpidos ilusos, como si tuviera algo por lo que arrepentirse. ¿De qué? ¿Los muertos, los heridos, las masacres? Ridículo, ni que fuera un motivo válido para ir a arrepentirse. ¿Los muertos?... bueno, vale que quizás con lo de Frosch exageró un tantito y Sting igual no merecía tanta violencia de su parte, pero ella un detalle que se podía omitir —él y el resto—. ¿Los heridos? ¿Y esos de qué se quejaban? Estaban vivos, punto, debían conformarse y ser, por tanto, felices con eso, faltaba más, se ponían demasiado exigentes con su persona. ¿Las masacres? Tenía derecho a un mal día, joder.

No tenía por qué, de ninguna forma, arrepentirse por algo.

—Y eso incluye sentarme en tu maldito trono.

No se había disculpado con nadie ni se había arrepentido por nada y no comenzaría por el estúpido demonio que tenía al frente mirándolo con ira.

Que se jodiera, la silla tampoco tenía su nombre.

* * *

 _Regla nº2. Un buen bastardo deja en claro su propiedad._

* * *

Lo que se traduce en:

—No quiero verte más sentado en mi trono, Cheney.

—Fijate que no me importa demasiado lo que tú quieras.

—Tendría que —replicó sin inmutarse.

—¿Por?

Mard no rodó los ojos por el único hecho de que eso no iría con su imagen, joder, que él tenía un estatus que mantener.

—Porque yo lo digo, por eso.

Con eso bastaba, obvio, si el rey del Tártaros lo decía entonces se hacía.

—Me importa lo que digas tanto como lo que quieras.

—Mira, Cheney, o sales o te saco.

—¿Vas a tirarte encima mío y comenzar a patearme?

—No soy tu maldito ex, gracias.

Rogue frunció el ceño y Mard pudo darse por servido, al menos lo había hecho enojar, era el primer paso para que ese infeliz aprendiera que a Mard Geer se le respetaba.

—Y yo no soy tu maldito gato para que me des ordenes.

Esta vez Mard torció levemente su gesto.

—Jackal no es mi jodido gato, quien le da de comer es Kyouka.

Desde los confines de Tártaros oyeron al susodicho gritar «¡no soy un maldito gato!», pero eso no le importaba a ninguno tanto como la disputa por el trono.

Sin referirnos al WC, por supuesto.

* * *

 _Regla nº3. Un buen bastardo se impone a la mala._

* * *

Dado que el maldito mago no quería acatar, optó por la opción más simple y... eh... demoníaca no precisamente... ¿inmadura? Vale no... de acuerdo sí.

—Quitate de encima mío.

Silencio. Mard se cruzó de brazos y lo miró hacia abajo, cosa que dado que estaba sobre él era bastante sencilla.

—Sal de mi trono.

Quien los viera.

* * *

 _Regla nº4. Un buen bastardo elimina a sus obstáculos_.

* * *

Por eso la patada, luego no le podían replicar. Para rematar después la culpa de todo la tenía él. ¿Pero qué mierda con todo el mundo? No lo dejaban vivir en paz, carajo.

—Vive en paz lejos de mi trono.

—Tu trono y una mierda, estoy cómodo.

—¿Y por qué ahí?

Rogue apoyo su barbilla en su mano, pensativo... pensativo porque no tenía una respuesta decente para ello, ciertamente era una buena pregunta. Excusa, excusa. ¿Ser un bastardo?, ¿que la mierda esa era cómoda?, ¿le gustaba incordiarle el día?, ¿le gustaba verlo? —descartada—. Qué, mierda, qué.

—No tengo por qué darte un motivo —Brillante, Rogue, brillante—. Ahora desaparece de mi vista.

—Desaparece tú, técnicamente esta es mi casa.

Hubo un silencio tras esa declaración, porque vale que técnicamente era cierto que los demonios vivían ahí pero el concepto se había bastante extraño.

Rogue se enderezó en el trono, mirando al tipo frente a él antes de dignarse a hablar. Con sorna, por supuesto.

—Necesitas clases de decoración urgente.

* * *

 _Regla nº5. Un buen bastardo no decora, evidentemente._

* * *

Dado la obviedad del asunto.

—Te puedes ir yendo a la mierda.

* * *

 _Regla nº6. Un buen bastardo no pierde la calma._

* * *

Por eso y solo por eso no respondió al insultó y solo suspiró exageradamente como quien habla con un niño pequeño, obteniendo una mirada molesta de Mard. Se miraron por amplios segundos sin decir ninguno nada como si se encontrasen en una batalla de miradas.

—No gracias —dijo finalmente Rogue, recostándose en el puesto.

Mard lo miró otros largos momentos antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo —respondió, para extrañeza de su interlocutor—, quedate ahí, no hay problema.

Rogue frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Puedes usar mi trono.

—¿Y ese cambio de actitud?

—No me molesta en lo absoluto.

—¿Estás usando psicología inversa?

Porque estaba funcionando, con un demonio —ese, de preferencia—.

* * *

 _Regla nº7. Un buen bastardo no cae ante trucos baratos._

* * *

—No caeré en eso —dijo Rogue—, ni creas que me voy a parar.

—Como quieras.

Hubo otro intercambio de miradas bien bastardas y bien homosexuales porque eso de mirarse fijamente por más de un minuto era bien raro y nadie podía dudarlo. Alguien carraspeó, ninguno de ellos pero alguien carraspeó, a saber quién —quizás Silver, qué importancia tenía—.

—¿Saldrás?

—No.

Más miradas bien gays y fijas en el otro.

—Vale.

—De acuerdo, salgo.

* * *

 _Regla nº8. Un buen bastardo no da el brazo a torcer._

* * *

—Pero porque estoy incómodo, nada más.

—Lo que digas, Cheney, nadie te cree eso.

—¿Vas a discutir sobre si me levanté porque así lo quisiste o te sentarás en el maldito trono por el que alegas como niño... estúpido?

—No es un maldito trono, es mi —remarcando el pronombre— maldito trono y solo yo tengo derecho de usarlo.

—Lo que digas, Mard.

—Igual te levantaste, Cheney.

Miradas —y más carraspeos—.

—En serio, ¿te sientas o no?

—¿A qué viene tanta insistencia de tu parte? —inquirió Mard Geer con calma—. Primero no te quieres parar, ahora quieres que me siente. ¿Te decides?

—Vale, me siento de nuevo.

—No toques mi trono.

—Pues usalo.

Silencio y miradas homosexuales. Mard dio la vuelta y se sentó en SU trono, acomodándose en este con deleite.

—Ahora desaparece de mi vista.

—No.

—¿Por?

—Me da la gana, incordiarte es divertido.

Desde algún punto del lugar oyeron a Jackal afirmar aquello. Mard Geer frunció el ceño, más le valía a ese gato de mierda callarse o lo mandaría a la perrera.

* * *

 _Regla nº9. Un buen bastardo es un buen bastardo hasta en la cama._

—Y eso sí que suena bien gay—.

* * *

Rogue mantuvo la mirada en él, Mard meditó unos momentos que tan cara le saldría una castración antes de regresarle la mirada y continuar ambos con su batalla de miradas gays, al menos hasta que Silver habló.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? —inquirió, captando la atención de los susodichos—. Es escalofriante.

Y gay, le faltó agregar, aunque lo pensó.

Mard le miró pero no le dijo nada por el simple hecho de que era Silver y no Jackal, el tipo hasta le caía un poco bien a pesar de ser un cadáver andante.

Al no haber respuesta de nadie y poder cortarse el ambiente con un cuchillo de hielo para llevarse su pedacito de tensión a casa, Silver optó por largarse y Mard, regresar la mirada a Cheney, que todavía le mirada como si fuera un maldito psicópata.

Ah no, esperen, lo era.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de que?

Silencio.

—Deja de mirarme.

—No te miro a ti —replicó Rogue— miro el trono, egocéntrico.

Mard Geer, rey del Tártaros, frunció el ceño.

—Pues deja de mirar mi trono.

—¿Ahora uno ni siquiera puede mirarlo?

—Tú en particular no.

—Oh, tengo trato especial.

Otro silencio entre ellos en el que, como siempre, se dedicaron a mirarse.

—Sigue soñando, Cheney.

—Por supuesto que no, tengo cosas mejores con las que soñar que contigo.

Tampoco es que necesitase soñar con él teniéndolo al frente.

—No estás a la altura para soñar conmigo.

Rogue enarcó una ceja.

—Pero presumo que para follarte sí.

…

Hijo de puta.

* * *

 _Regla nº10. Un buen bastardo no tiene sentimientos._

* * *

—No sé de qué me hablas, Cheney —dijo con calma.

Aparente calma, pero es que él tenía una imagen que mantener incluso ante ese maldito hijo de puta que tenía al frente.

—¿Te hago una demostración?

—¿Te me estás insinuando?

Bien podía entrar en esa categoría, después de todo acababa de preguntarle si lo hacían, ¿no?

—Tergiversas mis palabras.

—Lo que digas, Cheney.

Silencio y miradas homosexuales que dada la situación se hacían aún más homosexuales, que eso de mirarse por más de un minuto mientras hablaban de sexo era todavía más raro que solo mirarse.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Rogue—. ¿De verdad quieres? ¿Te pone hacerlo sobre el trono?

Hubo más miradas.

—Todo sobre el trono es más satisfactorio.

Esperen, ¿cómo debía interpretar esa respuesta?, ¿qué era eso, una confesión de un fetiche? Vale, quizás la conversación se tornaba algo raro.

Enarcó una ceja, porque no iba a hacer otra cosa pues él también tenía una imagen que mantener, antes de responder.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

—Tú empezaste.

—Fuiste tú.

Un amplio, demasiado amplio silencio, en tanto se miraban como un par de maricones llenando de tensión el ambiente.

—¿Vienes o no?

Silencio. Lo pensó, lo peor ahí fue que lo pensó. Pero no porque le gustara en verdad la idea ni ninguna estupidez así, menos que menos por motivos profundos y cursis ni nada de eso.

La culpa era del trono, era sexy.

* * *

 **Sha, que espero te guste esposa querida y feliz cumpleaños atrasado.**


End file.
